Emiko Queen
Emiko Queen is a teenage girl with a passion for heroism. She is the Red Arrow, a master bow-wielding vigilante who is the Green Arrow's half-sister and partner, as well as the assassin Shado's daughter. Emiko has a crush on Nightwing. She is the half brother of Connor Hawke. Personality Emiko has a very prickly personality; she is known for being sassy, and sarcastic to those around her. She has a macabre sense of humor, as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies, such as enjoying people getting hurt. Despite her tough attitude, she can get freaked out by a few things. Emiko is smart but sometimes be accused of having a bit of a big head. She has a tendency to go over the top with her own plans and even show off. She can be very passive aggressive. As, she gets passively angry very often and instead of confronting her teammates about their bad habits. She also has an interest in theater and the preforming arts. Relationships Green Arrow: Black Canary: Artemis: Speedy: Damian Wayne:'Emiko and Damian have a lot in common. They’re raised by assassins, ninjas, and their moms are criminals and masterminds. So they have a very similar history. Emiko doesn't seem to have a problem with Damian and seem to be pretty nice to each other. After being part of the team for a while, Damian falls in love with Emiko. Powers and Abilities * '''Peak physical condition:'As a vigilante, Emiko is in the best physical condition. Emiko's reflexes are fast enough that she can see an arrow of Green Arrow coming and catch it with her hand. * 'Master Acrobat:'Emiko is proven to be a capable acrobat; She is able to skillfully maneuver urban terrains and make several agile flips. * '''High-level intellect: Emiko has proven to be a skilled tactician. * Expert investigator:'Emiko is proven to be a skilled investigator. * '''Master Combatant: '''Emiko has proven herself to be a worthy combatant and martial artist, using a swift and agile fighting style that allows her to take on several enemies by herself. Expert knife thrower:Emiko is proven to be a skilled knife thrower, as during a training session, she is able to hit the center of her targets several times. * '''Expert Stick Fighter:'Emiko is a skilled stick fighter as she is proven to be using her own bow as an improvised weapon and training with a bastion. * '''Master Archer: Sister of the World's greatest marksman, Emiko has Inherited the ability of being a outstanding all-around master marksman, tremendously skilled in wielding both conventional firearms and archery bows with virtually unerring accuracy. Due to her superior eyesight and impeccable hand-eye coordination, Emiko is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies' weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. She is able to seamlessly blend her archery with her melee skills and acrobatic prowess. * Master Stealth Expert:'''Emiko has proven to be skilled in the art of stealth, as while fighting Green Arrow, she was able to disappear in seconds in order to escape. Equipment * '''Customized Recurve Bow: Emiko uses a ragim recurve bow with black limbs. * Goop Arrow:'arrows that can release a high-density Harding polyurethane foam that comes in a variety of colors to engulf and incapacitate its targets or to create a softer landing. These are Artemis’s favorite arrows as she uses them the most and stocks a lot of them. * '''Bola arrow:'arrows that release bolas. * 'EMP arrow:'arrows that can override the feed of security cameras. Explosive arrow:arrows that explode on impact. * 'Flash arrow:'arrows that create a bright flash, blinding opponents. * 'Hacking arrows:'arrows that, when shot next to security cameras, allow them to be hacked to transmit a looped recording. * 'Incendiary arrow:'arrows that light aflame. * 'Knock-out gas arrow:'an arrow that ejects knock-out gas. * 'Magnet arrow:'an arrow that ejects powerful magnetic balls that attract metal objects. * 'Net arrow:'arrows that can expand into a net. Oil arrow:arrows that contain a sprinkler of oil, with microbeads with built in GPS trackers. * 'Pressure arrow:'arrows that create a pressure wave to knock back opponents. Punch arrow:weighted arrows that can "punch" an opponent. * 'Pyrotechnic arrow:'arrows that explode into green fireworks. * 'Rocket arrow:'arrows that launch self-propelled rockets. * 'Smoke screen arrow:'arrows that shoot out smoke. * 'Taser arrow:'arrows that can electrocute and knock-out armored soldiers. * 'Tracer arrow:'arrows that contain a tracer in the head. * 'Triple rocket arrow:'arrows that launch three small, guided rockets capable of hitting separate targets. * 'Zip-line arrow:'arrows that carry a zip-line. * '''Combat knife: Emiko carries a combat knife on her right leg. * Green Arrow Suit: Emiko wears a Green Arrow suit. First Emiko fought crime in a azure blue suit then after joining Damian’s New Titans, it became red. * Voice filter: She uses a voice filter to disguise her voice, keeping her identity anonymous. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Teen titans Category:Friends of Damian Wayne Category:Team Arrow Category:New Titans